dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lucky Animal
Black Sleipner What does it do? Kulaguy 02:46, 6 April 2007 (UTC) The Black Sleipner gives you 2000 GP after you chase it. It's used in a quest. User:TsukasaElkKite 03:00, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Moon Rabbit That's funny, I could have sworn Moon Rabbit increased max HP/SP for 4 battles, I kicked it twice in the game... - spiritsoulx 17:50, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :You sure? I checked and got 400Exp on Vol.2, and it seems from the web that he gives 400 in Vol.2 and 200 in Vol.1, but has nothing to do with HP/SP... - Kuukai2 06:14, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Vol.1 and 2? Does that mean you're playing the Japanese version? Maybe it's different from the US version.- spiritsoulx 15:18, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :I am. It might, though that would be kinda weird... - Kuukai2 23:40, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Pics I could upload I high-res (but b/w, since it was in The World) scan of all of them if someone else does the cropping and de-noising... - Kuukai2 23:02, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :I will gladly do the cropping and such. Just scan the pics, zip them up and upload them. Kulaguy 23:03, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::It's about 7 megs, which apparently isn't allowed by the server... - Kuukai2 23:15, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Upload it through megaupload or something. That's what I meant. Kulaguy 23:33, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :::http://www.megaupload.com/?d=BP7ME87Q - Kuukai2 23:42, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, I got them uploaded. If anyone wants to fix 'em up, go ahead. Otherwise, someone's gotta get to naming them since I don't remember the Animals. Kulaguy 00:37, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::::: Thats only 15 of the 21. Was that all that was shown? --Phoenix 01:26, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::::: N/m, i forgot we had pics of 5 already, so just one more needed. --Phoenix 02:42, 7 November 2006 (UTC) List Heres a list for reference, in the order given by Dr. Pao. Lucky are: Gold Bird, Moon Rabbit, Leviathan, Sleipnir, Tsutsuga, Ganrsha, High Wolf, Fate Worm, Totetsu, Kudan, Tengu, Chimera, QiLin, Tohkoh, Baku, Ouryu, Nue, Two Tailed Fox Unlucky are: Malice Cat, Dark Goat, Dark Sleipnir Though it is possible Two tailed Fox could be an unlucky. :Two Tailed Fox IS Unlucky. I remember because that was the last one I needed to get and it attacked me. Kulaguy 03:03, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Locations Lucky animal appearance is tied into the combined level of your party in relation to the field level. That means that the fields where each lucky animal appears will change depending on what characters you use, and what level they are. Because of that, it's basically impossible to put a field location for each lucky animal since it's constantly changing. So why bother having a field location on the table? With the exception of animals like the Nue, or Dark Slepneir who appear in quests, it's never gonna get filled out. --CRtwenty 18:13, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Are you sure? I've had a 100% success rate (in Vol.1 at least, didn't get them all in 2 or 3, but the ones I did worked) with a guide on a Japanese site, and it says nothing about level... - Kuukai2 21:41, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::I followed the guide that was posted on dothackers and didn't find any of the animals listed. Then I found another guide that listed the formula, and was able to find all of them immediately using it. --CRtwenty 21:57, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::Hmm, it seems like they added that system for 2 and 3, and probably the U.S. version of 1 if that's what you're using. The areas work consistently for 1, but for 2 and 3 guides give the formula. So yeah, I guess field information is amazingly useless. We could put in info on how they appear though... - Kuukai2 23:34, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, we should post the formula then. Kulaguy 01:22, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, the formula is, from Ressic of Dothackers... --CRtwenty 04:09, 24 April 2007 (UTC) (Average Level of Party (rounded down) - 1) x Field Level The last number of your answer determines the Lucky Animal, the type of field you visit also changes it. ---- Fields :0 Fate Worm :1 Gold Bird :2 Sleipnir :3 Two-tailed Fox :4 Ganesha :5 Leviathan :6 High Wolf :7 Malice Cat :8 Tsutsuga :9 Moon Rabbit Dungeons :0 Ouryu :1 Totetsu :2 Chimera :3 Nue :4 Tohkoh :5 Tengu :6 Baku :7 Dark Goat :8 Qi Lin :9 Kudan Wow, is there a good way to put that in terms of the field level? The field level can be any whole number xxxxN/(Avg.PartyLevel-1), where N is the index above, and x's can be any digits that make it work. That's confusing as hell though, so I guess we either make a huge chart or just put it in terms of the Lucky Animal index like how CRtwenty wrote it... - Kuukai2 05:15, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :Wait, is that equation right? At party level 11, 21, 31, and so on, you'll only encounter Ouryu or Fate Worm? That doesn't seem right... - Kuukai2 18:34, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::The strategy in the dothackers walkthrough aways worked for me. I usually had Kuhn and Pi in my party, and I found the Lucky Animals in the exact fields listed. -Biccy 19:32, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::That formula worked for me, I was able to complete my list using it in just a few minutes. Wheras the keywords never worked when I tried them. I'd go to a field that said it had a Moon Rabbit, and find a Malice Cat or something. --CRtwenty 19:57, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :I messed around and the formula seems to work in the game. Here, I just made a chart. It should probably be proofed and it needs a few style changes, but I think it's more useful than just the formula. - Kuukai2 22:40, 24 April 2007 (UTC) I freakin Chimera helped me beat Sakaki!! lol.--Cubia X 17:25, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Silverman Kudan Is it still infected with "Hiphopitis"? That was one of the best things in the Japanese version. Maybe we should make a page about The World diseases, there are like three already... >_> - Kuukai2 20:35, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, I don't think it was called that, but I remember Silvermane Kudan was the best fucking Lucky Animal out there. Kulaguy 21:08, 23 September 2007 (UTC)